Session 07
= Date of Session: ? = Encounters * Café Regina, Power of Coffee * Candy's daughter * Chase * a demon, summoned by Power of the Occult|the Keeper]] * Kaan Dietsch * Meon, Power of Desecration Game Notes The Gourmand starts with 2 Aspect, 1 Domain, 2 Realm, and 5 Spirit. 14 XP so far. (Chipped in 1 for an MP refresh.) Game Log Recap: * There's a helicopter taking off and leaving, which is the one that was tasked with taking Kaan home. * Just a reminder. The Familia sent everyone home to sleep. Everyone. The Keeper takes down the helicopter with a gremlin. The pilot jumps out onto a building and disappears. The Gourmand destroys the copter with 1 DMP miracle. Larkspur continues to be hospitable to the Café Regina. The Familia realizes that the building the occupant of the helicopter jumped off on was the safehouse that Chase is in. The Keeper and Candy go in, talk to the building for some info, and then head into safehouse. They find Chase and Kaan. Chase is on the floor clutching his eye, and Kaan has a bloody hand. Kaan claims that he came to Chase's aid. Chase claims that Kaan's the one who took his eye. Combat ensues when Kaan admits that he was getting bored waiting for the Familia to handle things. Combat: * Candy gives young men a dream of this room. * The Keeper summons a demon to detain him. The Gourmand closes the door with a wall. * Kaan panics a bit, and then the summoned demon grabs him and tries to blow his way out to the outside. John and the Gourmand charge in from outside. * The Keeper tries to banish the demon, but can't. * John Kool-Aid Man's his way through the wall and into the demon as the Gourmand attempts to gobble him as his comes through the ceiling. Candy gives the bricks an attraction to each other to plug the hole in the outside wall. ** Unfortunately, without Penetration, the attempt to gobble them fails comedically, and he pops out and charges through the wall. * The demon flies out through the hole in the wall. John leaps out and grapples with the demon, which drops Kaan into the river. Candy talks the river spirits into entangling Kaan in the river. The Gourmand encases John and the demon in a giant (lime) jello cube, which falls into the river. The Keeper's second demon carries back Kaan, and the demon in the jello turns into a *third* Chase. (To go with the guy clutching his eye, and the bemused fake guy that John brought with him.) * The "Chase" in the jello in the river wiggles out of John's grasp and tries to swim away. Now he's encased in a cube of diamond, and John is pushing him to the shore. * They find out that the Kaan we captured is the "demon" who became the "Chase" in the cube. However, the Keeper's second demon sent to retrieve the John and the other "Chase" starts floating down the river, and we discover that our enemy has pulled another switch. He takes off from the river. * Fake demons appear around our enemy to confuse us. John tries to determine which is real, and the Gourmand just eats them all. The real one escapes. * John says, "My touch turns things to stone." He then falls into the river... which turns to stone. He sinks while the Gourmand attempts to lash out his tongue and ensnare the fleeing "demon". * The Gourmand chews his outer limbs off and pops his head out to talk. He boils the water around the Gourmand, who fills the area with ice cubes. The guy they caught claims to be one of the summoned demons. There is much confusion over who the bad guy is. All that's left is the half-chewed demon, eyeless Chase, and fake Chase. The Keeper uses the Witchhunter Rite to find: * 2 unknown Changes of indeterminate origin. * The boiling of the water the demon did. * More castings reveal a spirit miracle of some sort and two miracles that, so far as they can tell, lets him hop from body to body. The Gourmand eats the demon, and they chase down the fleeing enemy and then pull all sort of high jinks to catch him -- brick walls, John trying to nab him, bbq sauce, and fire ants. Candy checks in on her daughter while checking around the Chancel and finds her in a total sensory blackout. She can't move in her body at all either. They're still hounding down the fleeing enemy, and they spend XP for a group refresh. The Keeper just curbstomps him, and the Gourmand encases him in a sarcophagus filled with marinade. Meanwhile, the Café Regina is being "entertained" by Larkspur. The Café Regina breaks down to the point where she's griping about how "Gone with the Wind" is total bullshit. She starts to desperately begs for Larkspur to go and get the pixies to bring the Familia to her (and some brandy). Larkspur doesn't want to get in trouble with the Gourmand: "Do you know what it's like to hear someone just go on and on and on and on..." Meanwhile, the Familia makes a deal with the guy in the sarcophagus to get the red stone. They drag Manfred to Realm's Heart to inspect the authenticity of the stones. The body-swapper takes his body just as he's about to install the eye. They stop the implantation, kill him, and discover the green, white, and blue stones in the body. Our lord agrees with the Keeper that the vessel system is not working well. He is not really satisfied with how events turned out -- that our enemies were "too puissant." He also says, "There is another in the Chancel to which you must attend." A bell begins to ring at the courthouse on the island. Janice meets with the Café Regina, and Larkspur heads to Realm's Heart, whereupon they all head to the courthouse. There's a tall, gaunt, disapproving figure (Meon) in the courtyard. He sasses them about not being there to meet him in their formal court, then gives them a missive that they must complete while they are being watched. (The Familia is going to have to answer to the Locust Court at some point over what happened to Gregorance.) Other family members give him a lot of crap on the way out, and he acts like a total dick. The missive pertains to a Chancel that recently fell. They are interested in some vague "object of interest" where a Chancel was destroyed and another realm was created. There is a being inhabiting the Chancel. There is reference to a Noble and a Strategist, and some details on the former Chancel and Imperator. Category:Session log